wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy Chapter Eight: A Treatise on the Kilrathi Language and Kilrathi Lexicon
2674.062 :FROM: LT Malik Santos :Confederation Fleet Headquarters :Jupiter-Sol L5, Jupiter, Sol System, Terra Quadrant, Sol Sector :msantos@sol.navyhq :TO: CDOR Erik Baudone :CO, Valgard Military Prison :Nav 8, Valgard System, Sa'Khan Quadrant, Epsilon Sector :ebaudone@valgardprison.military Sir: As per your orders, I have completed compiling my report regarding operational training of the personnel under your command in the use of the Kilrathi language. This report contains the most current material we have available on the topic. Regarding your additional request, both the translation staff here at HQ and our Kilrathi consultants were quite amused and more than a little perplexed when the time came to actually perform the assignment, but it did prove to be a remarkably useful exercise for all involved. We were only able to provide you with the first verse of "The Major-General's Song" due to the methods the translation parties have been utilizing with one another; our people translate the material into Basic English and the Kilrathi take it from there. One member of the translation team has a somewhat annoying tendency to translate everything into their language, including proper names; we allow this in order to further our understanding of Kilrathi onomastics. As you are no doubt aware, many of the words of that particular tune are very Earth-centric, and some of the sounds involved, as it turns out, do not occur in the Kilrathi language. As for the other two Gilbert and Sullivan song translation you requested, the Kilrathi members of the team were very perplexed with the ideas involved in "Three Little Maids", but they did have words for them, ones that we may never have received translations for otherwise. And they were most impressed with "A British Tar", probably due to the concepts encapsulated by that tune. It was mildly entertaining to watch the Kilrathi attempt to sing it in their own language; the cadence turned out to be similar enough for them to make the attempt. The Kilrathi members of the translation team have made a request to work on additional Terran songs and we are looking to see if such a request will yield any more appreciable results. Considering the success of "Three Little Maids", this may be how the translation team proceeds from here on out. I have attached the requested translations to a separate enclosure, available for your perusal at your convenience. Of course, we have included the information we've gathered over the last 45 years in this report as well, though we have taken the time to thoroughly review and correct some of the older materials in the Confederation's databanks. This has, of necessity, required us to thin out the materials somewhat. Be rest assured that the included documents are the most up to date information the Confederation has in its possession and that its use should enable both you and your personnel to communicate your intentions most clearly to your inmates. If you have any further questions or concerns regarding the materials contained in the attached report, please let me know as soon as possible and I will do my utmost to address them. Please bear in mind that, even though we have unprecedented access to Kilrathi cultural materials, there are still a number of matters about them that remain a mystery. Sincerely, LCDR Malik Santos Cultural and Strategic Analyst, Kilrathi Social-Cultural Unit Confederation Fleet Headquarters, Operations Division Enclosure: report Introduction The Kilrathi language, known natively as trathkh dai'B'nal or "tongue of Redclaw house", is the "official" language of the Kilrathi Empire. It is one among many dialects of a common language utilized by the Kilrathi people; as might be expected, it is the dialect of the Imperial family and by extension the Imperial nar Kiranka clan. While a member of a different family or clan might be allowed to speak their own dialect amongst their own, in polite society, military affairs and in public they are expected to use the Imperial dialect. Those who are caught using another dialect are considered either stupid or subversive, and if not summarily executed or ordered to commit zu'kara on the spot are usually sentenced to undertake dangerous and/or distasteful tasks. It can only be assumed that the official language of the Empire changes when another clan assumes supreme power; as this has not happened since the defeat of the nar Ki'ra clan several hundred Terran years ago, this cannot be verified. Because it is spoken by the vast majority of Kilrathi even in the post-Imperial period, this treatise will focus solely on trathkh dai'B'nal; as it is, most dialects of the language vary only slightly in terms of vocabulary and in pronunciation of a few sounds. Writing systems, on the other hand, vary wildly amongst the clans, with no fewer than three distinct writing systems known to Terrankind as of this writing. For this reason, this work will rely upon transliteration instead of a direct symbolic translation system. This will also free the reader from the need to learn the intricacies of Kilrathi writing, which are still not well understood by Terran researchers even after nearly a half-century of contact. For a long time, only a few non-Kilrathi were able to learn enough about the language to engage in a meaningful conversation with a Kilrathi in their own tongue, and even then most Kilrathi were more comfortable speaking English than vice-versa. Recently, however, under the auspices of the Confederation Council for Cultural Research, the Confederation Navy's Operational Division's Kilrathi Social-Cultural Unit and the Broken Claw Agency, a study has been undertaken to record and analyze the language and culture of Kilrathi, with the ultimate goal of preparing teaching materials in an effort to better understand our until recently belligerent interstellar neighbors. This treatise represents the initial results of the joint effort. It is divided into three main portions: a grammatical sketch, the lexicon tables, and a series of "practical" Kilrathi phrases. The grammatical sketch is intended to be an outline of Kilrathi grammar, not a complete description. Nevertheless, it should allow the reader to put Kilrathi words together in an acceptable manner. Many of the rules given in the grammatical sketch are those indicated by the Kilrathi members of the translation team as current for trathkh dai'B'nal. It should be remembered that even though the rules may say "always" and "never", in fact they apply only for the vast majority of cases. There are cases (particularly in dealing with older phrases and those inherited from other dialects) for which the rules do not apply as given. What has been indicated should apply in the vast majority of cases. Work to determine when exceptions to the rules occur is currently ongoing. Because research is not yet complete, the lexicon tables are somewhat limited in scope; there are certainly more words in the Kilrathi language than those listed here. Four groups of words in particular are for the most part unrepresented: specific scientific terminology; words for native tools, customs, flora, and fauna; toponomic and onomastic translations; and vocabulary dealing with food. Terms associated with the various sciences are the subject of a special study, and a special report is currently being prepared on the subject. It should be noted that a fair number of mathematical terms are currently understood and have been included in this treatise. Kilrathi words for traditional tools and long-standing customs are difficult to translate into English (most wind up being a literal description of what the item does - for example, vishutha literally translates as "item that cuts the ground" - the closest Terran equivalent would be a rake). Many native plants and animals are likewise difficult to comprehend at the present time, though some have very distinct meanings. While some toponomic terms are fairly straight forward (such as Ghorah Khar = "chasing world of shadow" and Ghorax Tha = "chase lust land"), they have often have a tendency to violate the grammatical rules indicated in this treatise; they are also largely cultural in origin in most instances. There are also many Kilrathi place names (such as K″vr and T'Rel Meh) for which translations are not available. Likewise, many Kilrathi personal and craft names are largely cultural in origin and their exact meaning is not well understood as yet. Food words are missing both due to limited resources as well as cultural limitations on the topic of food: there have been problems recruiting staff interested in studying Kilrathi eating habits, and most Kilrathi food items - primarily meat, as might be expected - are simply referred to as uk in most cases. Plants that Terrans would consider food are often called wir - "plant thing" - by Kilrathi. Until further study has been conducted, it was thought inappropriate to present a list of words whose meanings are not properly understood. What is present is therefore what has been extensively verified as correct. The phrase portion of this work is likewise not comprehensive; work to translate the entirety of the Codices has met with substantial resistance from the remnants of the Cult of Sivar. The few phrases that have been translated were mainly provided by the survivors of the last action of TCS Juneau in the Baka Kar system just under a decade ago. Those did come from Murragh Cakg dai Nokthtak and his fellow survivors from KIS Karga, so they are considered authentic translations. Work on translation of other historical Kilrathi works is ongoing. The few translations that are known to be 100% accurate are included in this work. Finally, a collection of Kilrathi taunts from over thirty years of conflict has been pulled from the Confederation's translation databank and has been reviewed by the translation team; the correct versions are included in this work. As a convention, words in Kilrathi in this treatise will be written in italic-type, while the corresponding English words will be written in normal type. Sounds It is difficult to accurately describe the sounds of the Kilrathi language without using complex anatomical and phonological terms. What follows, therefore, is intended to give only a guide to pronunciation. Very few non-Kilrathi speak the language without at least a hint of an accent and most stumble over minor nuances of the language. For example, most Terrans usually ignore the subtle "h" sound that appears in many Kilrathi words, though its presence or absence often varies the intended meaning of the word: kar = dark khar = shadow kahr = heart A Terran would likely pronounce all three in the exact same manner; a Kilrathi would not. This "palatial lisp", where the mid-section of the tongue comes in contact with the soft palate, is often noted by native Kilrathi speakers when listening to Terrans struggling with their language. Written Kilrathi has been transliterated into a number of different writing systems. For this work, the system developed by Ches M. Penney will be utilized; the editors of this document are of the opinion that RADM Penney's original system of Kilrathi transliteration is best suited for people who already know how to read at least Basic English and will result in a minimum amount of difficulty approximating the sounds of Kilrathi words and sentences. RADM Penney's system incorporates the following set of rules: Consonants Most consonants are pronounced as in English, with a few exceptions: *C will not appear in this dictionary, though the letter "C" has appeared in some transliterations of the language (most notably those of LCDR Forstchen). "S" and "K" will appear in place of "C" as necessary in order to present the appropriate sound for the given situation. "C" will appear as part of "CH", which is always pronounced as in "chew", never as in "Bach". *G is always pronounced hard (as in "gut", never as in "gerbil"). *H is an exceptionally important sound in Kilrathi, pronounced hard but also used occasionally to add a soft "sigh" to many ideas and in the process change their meaning. An "H" appearing in the center of a word that does not ordinarily require it ALWAYS indicates that the idea involved applies to a sapient being - but its absence does not necessarily imply the opposite. "H" appearing at the end of a word that does not ordinarily require it usually indicates that the idea is being applied to a specific thing, most often a being capable of thought (including non-sapient beings) or a place. *J is always pronounced hard (as in "jet", never as in German "ja"). *Q will be utilized only for overtly hard usages of the "K" sound, approaching "KK" or "KH". *W is a sound that does not occur in Kilrathi; where it appears, it represents hu = "thing" in situations where it is important to keep the idea distinct. *X functions as the -ks sound when appearing anywhere in its idea other than at the beginning; it is pronounced as a "Z" when appearing at the beginning of the idea. An "A" preceding the "X" is always pronounced short. "X" has a special function in the Kilrathi language, that of a "corrupted concept indicator", which will be discussed later in this guide. *Y always represents the consonant sound - it never serves as a vowel. This can be confusing to English readers. The combination "DY" will create a sound approaching "tz" when pronounced properly. Silent consonants never occur in Kilrathi. In compounded words, repeated consonants are generally (though not always) combined into one; where a double-consonant occurs, extra stress should be placed on the sound. The meaning of the word does not change in that instance, though some additional importance of the word's idea may be indicated by it. So far the only additional rule involving consonants involves combinations of L and J; where an L would naturally be followed by a J, the L sound is removed and the J is doubled. The meaning of neither root word changes in this case. Such combinations occur usually in the case of compounded or modified nouns, as will be discussed below. Vowels The native Kilrathi language contains ten identifiable vowel sounds, represented thus: *A represents either a short "A" sound (as in "bat") or a sound approaching short "O" (as in "caw") depending on what consonant sounds accompany it. *E is short if it is the first sound in its idea and is representative of a long "A" sound anywhere else. For example in mekh (measure of speed), the E appears at the beginning of its idea (ekh = speed), thus the word is properly pronounced like "mech", not "meek". *I, except when proceeded by A, carries a long E sound; when preceded by A, it carries the long I sound (the long E sound has occasionally been transcribed as EE in some sources - notably those of LCDR Keith; here only "I" will be presented). The AI combination is the only vowel combination allowed in the Kilrathi language. It is also the only vowel that experiences metathesis in the language, and that only when followed by Y: aiy = visible / seen (pronounced "YAI") *O may either be pronounced long or short. It is most commonly pronounced long, though it is generally short if it appears at the beginning of its idea. When followed by R, it makes the OR sound as usual. *U is always pronounced long, carrying the OO sound. The short U sound does not occur in Kilrathi. As with consonants, silent vowels do not occur in Kilrathi. In situations where two vowel sounds would be combined other than A and I, it is common practice for the first vowel to be dropped and for the second one to retain its sound. Take mekh as an example: ma = this / sum / measure ekh = speed / fast mekh = ma + ekh = measure of speed A is a weak vowel; it is almost always suborned by other vowels even if it is the trailing vowel. If a word or concept that is ordinarily expressed strictly through a prefix or suffix must stand by itself, it is usually combined with an A, which carries no meaning in and off itself in that instance: kna = darkness / void (kn'-'' = "darkness / void) + ''a = (no meaning)) arg = solid / hard / firm (a'' = (no meaning) + ''-'rg = solid / hard / firm) There are situations where A and I are not combined; generally these occur when an important distinction regarding possession occurs. For example: hrai = hra + ''-i'' = family (literally "my people") hri = hra + ''-i'' = people's (i.e. belonging to the people) Once again, "A" is suborned by "I" in the case of hri. "Hu" is usually converted to "w" in situations wherein the "U" would otherwise be combined with another vowel. For example: wul = bed / cot (hu = thing + ul = rest, lit. "rest thing") wuni = circle (hu = thing + uni = one, lit. "one thing") Apostrophes Apostrophes represent glottal stops, a short pause or catch between two ideas; an English example of this phenomenon is the hyphen in "uh-oh". Glottal stops are extremely important in Kilrathi; their presence or absence frequently changes the meaning of a word on their own. For example: maga = to multiply ma'ga = long / tall / high / height / length / distance Newcomers to the language cannot be warned strongly enough - ignoring the use of a glottal stop when it is required may initiate a life-threatening situation, particularly if they are in conversation with a native speaker at the time, and especially if they are already somewhat annoyed. Kilrathi do not respond well to insult, even if it was caused via ignorance. Glottal stops are frequently used to seperate a noun or verb from its modifiers. For example: knav'qith = silver (knav'-'' = bright / shine / white / luminous / luminosity + ''qith = metal) knav'qith'kutthrak = purest silver (knav'qith = silver + kutthrak = ultimate pureness) This generally occurs when there is a need to add a suffix or modifier that starts with a vowel to a noun or verb that ends in with a different vowel, in situations where the two meanings must be distinct in order to clarify the exact meaning. They are also used to seperate subject from verb when both are presented as a single word: Hu'hav vidyukinin = "There is no spoon." (hu = thing + ''-'hav'' = to not be) Argarthrak'jaqahagai = "Supreme executive power comes from a mandate." Finally, there is a full class of Kilrathi words where the glottal stop is actually included as part of the meaning. These are commonly applied to words as prefixes, and may represent the main idea itself. The best known examples are: tr'-'' = battle / struggle ''kr'-'' = attack ''kn'-'' = void / dark / black ''k'-'' = absence / lack of / opposite ''g'-'' = any Colors in particular always include the glottal stop. There are known exceptions to the use of a glottal stop with these words, the main one being a recent invention: ''trav’hra’nigath = surrender ("to give the prize without struggle", more literally "The non-fighting people I give") It is suspected a number of Kilrathi words starting with the "K" sound may have originated as k'-''. There is a single Kilrathi word (''K″vr, the seventh planet of the Kilrah star system, translation unknown) that includes an audible click. This click is represented by a double apostrophe. As there are no other words known that include this phenomenon, no further discussion of this topic will take place at this time. Hyphens Hyphens have occasionally been used to help non-native speakers learn the language, most notably in the works of CDR Ohlander, whose system of transliteration has been most frequently utilized to date in writing Kilrathi toponomic nomenclature. This has led to some confusion in the past, most notably in the "proper" spelling of the Korlarh heavy fighter, which has been rendered in different transliteratory systems in the following ways: kor-larh kor'larh korlarh All three versions carry the same general meaning ("curved loyal leader", the "curved" part referring to the ship's shape). In RADM Penny's system, the bottom version is the most correct; it would also be correct to use CDR Ohlander's transliteration (the top version) in this case, as the hyphen in that system does not add any additional sounds (the main deficiency with the Ohlander method is that the hyphen does not necessarily indicate a glottal stop; there is no marker for glottal stops in that system despite their aforementioned importance). The middle translation is incorrect - there is no glottal stop present in the word. For purposes of this discussion, hyphens will not be used. This may lead to some issues with readability, but as long as the end-user is able to familiarize themselves with the basic ideas of the language, they should prove to be completely unnecessary. Grammatical Sketch In a brief guide such as this, it is not possible to describe Kilrathi grammar succinctly, particularly given the lack of some data on a number of every day concepts; work on deciphering these concepts is ongoing. What follows then may only be considered a sketch or outline of the Kilrathi language as it is understood by Terrankind to date. Although a good many of the fine points are not covered, the sketch will allow the student of Kilrathi to muddle through what a Kilrathi may or may not be saying and respond in an intelligible, though perhaps somewhat brutish, manner. It is likely that only those Kilrathi who have spent their lives in and around the Thrak'hra class will be able to tell the difference (and these will either explain the error or simply kill the offender, depending on their mood). Nouns There are various types of nouns in Kilrathi. Simple nouns are single ideas, such as: ka = blood / spirit hu = thing Complex nouns may be made up of several ideas, much like English. For example: daig = school (a combination of da = hall + ig = to learn) brajakh = fortress / community (br'-'' = defend / protect + ''aj = plan / design + akh = water /drink/ taste) Many common use words in Kilrathi are in fact complex nouns, or began as a complex noun before being absorbed into the mainstream language. Another type of complex noun consists of a verb followed by one of three "to do" suffixes: ''-'il'' = "creature that does" ''-'al'' = "thing that does" ''-'a'' = "being that does" Thus producing words such as: traggil = "creature that struggles with a trap" (tr'-'' = battle/struggle + ''agg = trap/snare + ''-'il'' = creature that does) ratha = "a being that dominates" (rath = question / dominate + ''-'a'' = being that does) fa'orc'al = "thing that marks courage" (fa = courage + orc = stand/place/mark + ''-'al'' = thing that does) Adjectives and other modifiers usually, though not always, are appended as suffixes to the noun they are being used to describe. In a few cases the modifier is applied as a primary prefix (colors in particular are known to be applied as prefixes). Examples of each form include: daik = "library" (dai = house + ik = knowledge/to know) dyalrakh = "honor bearer" (dya = have / carry / bear / hold + ''-al'' = thing that does + rakh = honor) birha = "red blossom" (b'-'' = red + ''ir = plant / blossom + ''-ha'' = to be) dor = "bird" (do = flight / flying + or = animal / creature, lit. "creature flying") Nouns may also be modified by a number of other suffixes, as follows: ''-ga / -gha'' = augmentative/emphatic Ga (all) may be applied to emphasize a noun that is an important concept. If applied twice (i.e. gaga), the concept is as important as it possibly can be. For example: kut = clean / pure / whole kutga = very clean / holy kutgaga = sacred Ga never occurs more than twice with any single concept. In situations where additional augmentation is required, thrak (great / ultimate / noble / final / top) is used instead. The opposite of ga is: ''-in / -ihn'' = diminutive In (small) is applied to indicate a concept that is smaller, less important or less powerful. For example: ni'runai = "My self-satisfaction'' (ni = my + ru = satisfy/satiate + nai = I/me/mine)'' ni'runihn = "My little self-indulgence'' (Ni'runai + ''-ihn'' = diminuative)'' Like ga, in never occurs more than twice with any single concept. Unlike ga'', however, there is no currently known modifier for an ultimate diminutive. Another diminutive form is: ''-iki / -ihki'' = diminuative (endearment) Iki (from inquki = small but good) is used to form pet names or to show endearment. For example: ni'lin = brother ni'liniki = bro, bubba nah = mother nahiki = mommy Needless to say, this particular suffix is very rarely used, and generally only with immediate family. ga, in and iki may appear in the same word next to one another, with various parts of the root idea being augmented or diminished depending upon placement. For example: daikutga'inga = "big shrine" (dai = house + kutga = very clean / holy + ''-'in'' = diminutive + ''-'ga'' = augmentative) In this case, ga augments kut (clean / pure / whole), kutga describes dai (forming daikutga = church / temple). In diminishes this concept (to "shrine / reliquary"), and the final ga augments it once more (to "big shrine"). The reader is cautioned to take particular care when having to untangle words and phrases such as this one. Both plural nouns and possessive forms of nouns may have the following suffix: ''-i'' = plural / possessive Unfortunately, there is no way of telling the difference in the usage of this suffix except via the context in which it is used. For example: rakhi = "honors" (more than one honor) rakhi = "honor's" (belong to honor) The same word means two different things; which one is correct will depend on how it is being used: ri'gath rakhiga ra nai = "You give big honors to me" ras ajjrakhi = "For honor's design" Incidentally, the second example above shows another expression of possession typically used in Kilrathi, that of a noun possessing another noun. When such a situation occurs, the two words are listed in the order of possessed-possessor. An "of" or "of the" between the two words may be implied. For example: ras ajjrakhi = "For the design of honor" (a second, equally valid translation with the same meaning) ko'aSivari = "Sivar's servant" or "servant of Sivar" Possessives may also be shown by seperating the two concepts with a glottal stop; in this case the trailing ''-i'' is not necessary. For example, the following forms are also valid: ras ajj'rakh = "For the design of honor" / "For honor's design" ko'a'Sivar = "Sivar's servant" / "Servant of Sivar" It is imperative that one possessive form or the other is used - otherwise, it is implied that the idea is a compound noun: ras ajjrakh = "For honor plan" ko'aSivar = "Sivar servant" In the case of the previous examples, neither particularly makes sense; using the second one might prompt a life-threatening situation depending upon the context in which it is used. Nouns used to describe a particular kind of person end with: ''-'hra'' = person / people (of indeterminate number) The addition of the ''-'hra'' suffix may be coupled with any noun or modifier; when this occurs, the resultant word automatically becomes a noun. For example: gukvu'hra = zombie (lit. "living dead person"; guk = dead + vu = "life / survival" + ''-'hra'' = person/people) su'hra = fool (su = contempt / disdain + ''-'hra'' = person/people) xha'hra = thief (xha = steal / theft + ''-'hra'' = person/people) sha'hra = enemy (sha = hostile + ''-'hra'' = person/people) thrak'hra = nobleman (lit. "great person") When added to a pronoun, the resultant word has a meaning approximately equal to "self": ni'hra = myself gar'hra = himself / herself / itself ek'hra = ourselves Though this is not always the case: mas'hra = that person mai'hra = these people The ''-'hra'' suffix may be applied to the name of a specific people or to the planet on which they live to describe its inhabitants. This system also generally applies to how the Kilrathi describe alien races when they want to be more specific than ukta and bak. For planets with more than one word to the name, the ''-'hra'' appears at the end of the last word in the name, with glottal stops placed between words if necessary. For example: terran'hra = Terran persons nak'tara'hra = Planet Earth people (this one is technically correct but seldom used) varni'hra = Varni persons (seldom used; most Varni are referred to as wex (slave)). wu'hra = Wu hra (seldom used; most Wu are referred to either as wex or as uk (food)). ghorah'khar'hra = Ghorah Khar persons Note that the number of persons is indeterminate; for example, terran'hra may be used to describe one human or multiple humans: Geoffrey Chaucer Terran'hra = Geoffrey Chaucer the Terran Ki'ha rakra Terran'hra!! = "We are under attack by Terran persons!!" (lit. "We are with attack (by) Terran persons!!") Finally, it should be noted that there are some words in the Kilrathi lexicon that utilizes the ''-'hra'' suffix that do not indicate personage. The most common one known is: aiy'hra = today (lit. "visible persons") It's likely that such words originally had a meaning involving a number of persons and evolved into their current meaning over the course of time. No matter the circumstances involved in the usage of ''-'hra'', the apostrophe (and the corresponding glottal stop) is never dropped. ''-'Hra'' is never applied to verbs; ''-a'' is used instead for the same purpose. Verbs Kilrathi verbs are generally monosyllabic in form, though there are a few that are polysyllabic, such as: chodyapa = to feel cha'ak = to row leba = to tell Many of the same words that may be used as nouns in Kilrathi may be used as verbs, with an appropriate adjustment to their meanings. Whether or not a word is considered a noun or verb in that case is largely dependent upon the context applied and its position within the sentence. For example: ji'ji = "The fire burns" In this case, the same word has two different usages within the same sentence - the first ji as the noun "fire" and the second as the verb "to burn". The glottal stop denotes the second ji as a verb and not as an adjective; were it to be absent, it would read as: jiji = "burning fire" It's generally the inclusion of a noun or pronoun prior to the verb form of the word that indicates its intended usage as a verb. One should be careful to note instances where the subject is not explictly stated. For example: jitha maks akdaklanshikthrak = "Burn the land and boil the sea." In this case, the implied noun (rai or ri'-'' = "you") has been left off both parts of the statement - it would have the same meaning if it was phrased thusly: ''ri'jitha maks ri'akdaklanshikthrak = "You burn the land and you boil the sea." Such instances of implied pronouns happen frequently in the Kilrathi language, particularly when dealing with imperative statements (which are utilized most frequently in Kilrathi culture) and particularly in instances where either the subject or object of the sentence may be referred to in the first or second person. As with nouns, Kilrathi verbs can take both pronoun prefixes and suffixes; both can exist simultaneously and it is conceivable for an entire sentence to be rendered as a single word, with the subject prefixed to the verb and the object applied as a suffix. For example: ni'dyagai = "I bear it" (nai = I/me/mine + dya = convey/ferry + gai = he/she/it) Note in this case, where the subject of the sentence is combined with the action, the possessive form of the prounoun is utilized. Again, the glottal stop indicates the point of seperation between subject and verb. The tense of a verb can be inferred from one of several markers: (noun)'(verb)k = past tense, active voice (noun)'ha (verb)k = past tense, passive voice (noun)'ha (verb) = present tense, passive voice (noun)'(auxiliary verb)(verb) = future tense, weak to moderation volition (noun) ha(verb) = future tense, strong volition Kilrathi verbs do not undergo any form of conjugation for grammatical voice. To indicate the use of passive voice, an auxiliary verb (most commonly ''-'ha'' = to be) is added as the final suffix of the initial noun, with the verb appearing immediately afterwards at the beginning of the next word. In these instances, the main verb is separated from the subject; it is not combined to form a single word. ji'jikochirth = "The fire burns the paper." ji'ha jikochirth = "The fire is burning the paper." Other common auxiliary verbs include dya = to have nis = to go / begin as = continue / maintain / resume rash = wish / desire aj'k = ready / willing fa = courage (not afraid) datakav = change When more than one auxiliary verb is required for a given situation, the auxiliaries are always separate from one another: ni'ha rash ji maskochirth = "I am wanting to burn that paper." Negatives in the active voice are indicated by adding va immediately after the word containing the verb; when used in this manner, it automatically carries an implied meaning of "does not do". For the passive voice, a suffix of av or va is added to the auxiliary verb used. For ''-'ha'', the negative form is ''-'hav''. ahk'jikochirth va = "The water does not burn the paper." ahk'hav jikochirth = "The water is not burning the paper." Past tense is indicated in either voice by adding a ''-'k'' suffix to the end of the verb. The glottal stop in this case is generally only left in if the verb ends in a consontant sound; it can be ignored for verbs ending in vowel sounds. It may be left in, however, for the sake of clarity: baka'hathrugalga = "The hunter kills the rugalga." baka'ha hathrugalga = "The hunter is killing the rugalga." baka'hath'krugalga = "The hunter killed the rugalga." baka'ha'k hathrugalga = "The hunter was killing the rugalga." (hak = love, so the glottal stop is added in this case) baka'dya hath'krugalga = "The hunter has killed the rugalga." baka'dyak hath'krugalga = "The hunter had killed the rugalga." In the case of the negative, the ''-'k'' suffix is applied first. As with the present tense, va following the word containing the verb carries an implied "did not do". baka'hath'krugalga va = "The hunter did not kill the rugalga." baka'hakav hathrugalga = "The hunter was not killing the rugalga." (hakav = was not; there is no confusion, so the glottal stop is dropped.) baka'dyava hath'krugalga = "The hunter has not killed the rugalga." baka'dyakav hath'krugalga = "The hunter had not killed the rugalga." Future tense utilizes one of three main auxiliary verbs: ha = must / need / should h'as = will / shall h'in = may / can / could / try / attempt / able H'as and h'in both appear immediately after the noun, and in both cases the verb is combined with it as a suffix. Av is used in both cases to indicate the negative case and is placed between the auxiliary and the main verb: ni'h'asnis du shint = "I will go to the ship." ni'h'asavnis du shint = "I will not go to the ship." ni'h'innis du shint = "I try to go to the ship." ni'hav h'innis du shint = "I am not trying to go to the ship." ni'h'inavnis du shint = "I cannot go to the ship." / "I may not go to the ship." / "I might not go to the ship." The meaning of this final example is highly dependent upon context. In cases where strong volition is indicated, a prefix of ha-'' is utilized. This always seperates the verbs from the noun; in cases where a pronoun is being used, the non-possessive forms are utilized as appropiate. In cases of negation, the prefix becomes ''hav. ri'gathrakh du nai = "You give honor to me." ri'h'asgathrakh du nai = "You will give honor to me." rai hagathrakh du nai = "You must give honor to me." rai havgathrakh du nai = "You must not give honor to me." / "You need not give honor to me." / "You should not give honor to me." Note that ha-'' equates to should while ''h'as equates to shall; it is indeed more common to see ha-'' than ''h'as when the subjunctive mood applies. Ha alone simply means "to be": Ha k'le = "Be quiet." / "Be silent." (''-ha'' = to be + k'-'' = lack of + ''le = sound / speak) In all cases and as the examples show, the object of the verb appears immediately after the main verb itself and is appended to it as a suffix. This is always the case unless: #The verb has modifiers #The object of the verb is a dependent clause #If appending the object would produce a potentially confusing result. It is never grammatically incorrect to separate a verb from its object. For more on how verbs are utilized, see the section on Syntax below. ''Hath'', Ath and Gu The notion of "the more important a concept is to a people, the more words they have to say it" is common to most languages, and trathkh dai'B'nal is no exception to this rule. In particular, there are three words in the language that deal with killing and death - hath, ath and gu - that are culturally significant and bear their own discussion. Hath, ath and gu all may be used as nouns to signify death or as verbs to indicate dying or killing. The distinction between them is whether or not the subject/object being referred to will be subsequently eaten or not: hath = kill / death (for food) gu = kill / death (end life) ath = kill / death (indeterminate case) Using hath indicates the subject/object will become food: baka'ha hathrugalga = "The hunter is killing the rugalga." rugalga'ha'k thrakhath = "The rugalga was a great kill." Using gu indicates that the subject/object will merely die: kal'ha'k lerx'k maks guk. = "The lord was poisoned and died." Ni'h'asgurai, Terran'hra!! = "I will kill you, Terran!!." Using ath indicates that there is uncertainty over whether the subject/object will be eaten or not: Laq'ath wexWu'hra. = "The master kills the Wu slave." Those who are unfamiliar with the language are often confused by this distinction; when in doubt, beginners should use ath. It is important that the correct term be utilized - for example, the following is incorrect: baka'ha hathsiva = "The hunter is killing the warrior (for food)." For safety's sake, a beginner could say: baka'ha athsiva = "The hunter is killing the warrior." Or they could simply assume the "best case" (if it can be called that): baka'ha gusiva = "The hunter is killing the warrior." It should be noted that both hath and gu have corrupted forms (see the discussion of corrupted forms in the section Modifiers): hax = cannibalize gux = murder In the (rather horrific) case above, one could also say: baka'ha guxsiva = "The hunter is murdering the warrior." baka'ha haxsiva = "The hunter is cannibalizing the warrior." Ath does not have a corrupted form - when in doubt, one should use gux. Pronouns The Kilrathi language utilizes the following set of pronouns: There is no grammatical gender in Kilrathi; third-person singular pronouns may be translated based on the context of the sentence. Pronouns may be used as nouns for emphasis or for added clarity, but they are by no means required; they are commonly omitted in imperatives. Pronouns can be affixed to other words as a primary prefix, thus indicating ownership. For example: ek'lakh = our ancestors ri'rakh = your honor It is more common to see the prefix form utilized as the subject of the sentence than the separate possessive form; usually the separate possessive form occurs in archaic forms of the language. For example: Kir'kha n'ikh rakh k'har, Sharhi nar Hhallas = "I, Sharhi of Hhallas, swear to avenge my honor". This sentence also serves as an example of a missing pronoun ("I") in the subject of the sentence. The non-possessive form may be used as the subject of a sentence when the verb requires it; for example, as a means to distinguish between ha = must and ''-'ha'' = to be, as follows: Ni'jaq k'ropa = "I go crazy." (ni'-'' = I / me / my + jaq = come / springs from / become + ''k'-'' = absence / lack of / opposite + ''ropa = sane / sanity) Ni'ha jaq'k'ropa = "I am going crazy." (''-'ha'' = to be) Nai ha'jaq k'ropa = "I must go crazy." (ha = must / need) Nai ha'ha jaq'k'ropa = "I must be going crazy." Vowels may also be dropped from the possessive prefix form, as in: n'hakh ri'kahri = "destruction" (literally "I must taste your hearts") This is rare but valid. Finally, pronouns can be used as possessives in their own right: Mas'hanai = "That is mine." (mas = that + ''-'ha'' = to be + nai = I / me / my) It should be noted that it is never gramatically correct to use any form other than the general one when a pronoun is being applied as the object of a sentence. For example, the following is gramatically incorrect: Mas'han'ikh = "That is my." Numbers The use of base-eight mathematics is a well-known aspect of Kilrathi culture and society. Lately there has been an effort by a few groups of remaining Kilrathi to convert over to base-ten mathematics (as a means of better understanding Terran culture), but for the most part, Kilrathi are well content to continue to utilize a system that has worked extremely well for them for milennia. Kilrathi numbers are as follows: †Eight is rendered in some sources as "oc"; it is frequently mispronounced by Terrans as something close to "AWK" as a result (the proper pronunciation is closer to "OAK") For zero, Kilrathi use kn'-'' ("void / nothing") The series for the numbers nine through sixteen is unique, as follows: The unique forms ''nove, du and especially du'de are believed to be cultural in origin, with du'de functioning much as the number thirteen in Terran circles (i.e. as a number indicating bad fortune). Higher numbers are formed by adding base set of numbers as a prefix to the eight-number form. Thus: unideok = seventeen (one and two eights, 21) dedeok = eighteen (two and two eights, 22) treok = twenty-four (three eights, 30) kesok = thirty-two (four eights, 40) And so forth. Likewise, the same goes for the ordinal set, though it is only the final element of the number that is used in the ordinal form. unidezo'ar = seventeenth dedezo'ar = eighteenth trezo'ar = twenty-fourth keszo'ar = thirty-second And so forth. Numbers of higher orders of magnitude use the following set of suffixes: †Again, it is not uncommon to see ok rendered as oc in many sources - in particular, octo is used heavily (as opposed to okto) in most Terran renderings. Higher orders of magnitude are tacked onto the end of the existing number: h'pdeok'okko = eighty-seven (seven, twelve eights, and one eight-eight) kesok'h'ksokko'h'pokto = four thousand (four eights, six eight-eights and seven eight eight-eights) h'pdeok'zar = eighty-seventh kesok'h'ksokko'h'pokto'zar = four thousandth It is not known if the Kilrathi have larger number sets or not. Infinity is rendered simply as ga (all). Numbers are generally used as adjectives, though they may also serve as a modifier to indicate orders of magnitude. When used to indicate order of magnitude, they are added as a prefix - thus words like: zarmak = "sixty-fourth measure of distance" oktogramma = "512 weight measures" When used to indicate quantity, they appear after the noun they modify as well as all other applicable modifiers: kesthai h'pdeok'okko = Eighty-seven years yai'i kesok'h'ksokko'h'pokto = Four-thousand throats lavinin tre = Three little girls Note that the ''-i'' suffic for plurality is optional (though common) when a noun is immediately followed by a number modifier. Fractions in Kilrathi are generally spoken literally, with the cardinal form of the numerator spoken prior to the ordinal form of the denominator - thus the following examples: uni'dar = "one seconds" tre'k'ar = "three fourths" Where the number "one" is the numerator, the un is sometimes dropped, resulting in the following special forms: idar = "half" itar = "third" ikar = "quarter" Finally, for octal renderings (i.e. decimals), the word in is utilized in a manner similar to the word "point" in English; this is always done independently. For example: nove'okko in detreok = "seventy-three point twenty-six" (this translation accounts for the base-8/base-10 difference) Adding du ("again") as a suffix to a cardinal number gives the notion of repetitions: unidu = "once" tredu = "thrice" du'dedu = "twelve times" Du may be added to these repetition indicators to indicate its normal function as "again", though it is always separated from the first du by a glottal stop in that case: unidu'du = "once again" Basic mathematical functions involve common words found else where in the language: takh = equals (the result of a mathematical function; one may also use ha = "to be" for the same purpose) maks = plus (addition) talan = minus (subtraction) maga = times (multiplication) nishukatavi = seperate (division) Magamang indicates a mathematical power of an unspecified amount; when used, mang is replaced by the amount of the power that is applied: magade = square (power of two) magaidar = square root (power of one-half) magatre = cube (power of three) magaitar = cube root (power of one third) One should be careful not to confuse power terminonogy with regular multiplication: du maga tre takh h'ks = "Two times three equals six." du magatre ha ok = "Two to the third power is eight." Conjunctions The major conjunctions in the Kilrathi language are as follows: maks = and qu = but / either / or takh = like / as desh = if ta = for / because quv = nor / neither In general, conjunctions that join portions of sentences together appear seperately from any other word as with any other determiner. For example: Ek'rah skabak erg Thrak'Kilrah maks Rag'nith = "For the Glory of Kilrah, the Emperor, and the Empire."(lit. "Our world glories of Great Kilrah and the Emperor/Empire.") Lists of items joined by a conjunction are most commonly written as a single word, such as: irormakstha = "vegetable, animal and mineral" (ir = plant / blossom, or = animal / creature, maks = and / plus, tha = ground / land) Lists may also consist of separate words, though in general the last two ideas in the list are kept together unless they are arbitrarily long. Lists containing proper nouns are always left separate from one another. ir or maks tha = "vegetable, animal and mineral" ir ormakstha = "vegetable, animal and mineral" Narthrak'ha tre nar Qarg, nar Raghitagha maks nar Kiranka. = "Three Great Clans are nar Qarg, nar Raghitagha and nar Kiranka. It is gramatically correct whether the words are joined together as one or left separate from one another. For more on how conjunctions are utilized gramatically, see the section on Syntax below. Modifiers Words used to modify verbs and nouns almost always are tacked on to the end of the word or appear as the next word or set of words in the sentence (generally separation occurs when clarity is of importance). Both nouns and verbs may be modified to further descriptors. In most cases, a descriptor is applied simply by tacking it on as a suffix to the noun or verb in question. Khantahr'ha'k snak rath brajakh Dr'qtan = "The general was sent to conquer the stronghold of Dr'qtan." Khantahrarg'ha'k snak rath brajakh Dr'qtan = "The mighty general was sent to conquer the stronghold of Dr'qtan." If need be for the sake of clarity, a descriptor may be applied immediately after the idea it is intended to describe: qith'rak = sword / blade qith'rak k'haf = drawn sword (lit. "not hidden blade") It is also not uncommon to see a descriptor placed after the idea it is describing in the event that the descriptor has its own descriptors or modifiers: leharga = thunder lehargalega = loud thunder lekarhga k'elthrak = deafening thunder Should a double letter be formed as a result of adding a descriptor to an idea, the descriptor may either be appended or kept separate. Double-k becomes "q" in such events, and "kj" becomes double-j. A few nounal modifiers are tacked on as prefixes (as mentioned previously, colors are always applied as prefixes), or proceed the word they modify in the event that clarity must be considered. Some noteworthy nounal prefix modifiers include: kir = young / new chur = old ma = this (for example, matha = ma + tha = "this land") mas = that mai = these masi = those gataga = total kimohe = likely / probable letakhk = so-called sa = apparent / seen as gri = definite / certain / assured aiyvarg = obvious For example: Z'irdyal'ha aiyvargiv. = "The green vase is an obvious fake." (z'-'' = green + ''irdyal = "thing that holds a plant" + ''-'ha'' = to be, aiyvarg = obvious + iv = false / wrong). Ma'ha eshma gatagasiv. = "This is total war now." (gatagasiv = gataga + siv = total + war) Gathkai aiy maletakhkKahr'kilinthrak.= "Let us see this so-called Heart of the Tiger." Thrak may be applied to any noun as either a prefix or suffix, though it is more commonly used as a suffix. Adverbs are always placed separately from the verb they modify, and generally as close to the verb they modify as possible. Common adverbs are: anruni = only (used also for "merely" and "just") eshma = now vesh = never balanga = frequent / often eshga = always eshmang = sometimes eshma'in = soon jha = then k'gris = perhaps For example: Ni'ha h'inuz anruni. = "I am only trying to help." Ek'h'aschak eshma'in du Terran'hra. = "Soon we will strike at the Terrans." Ri'h'asis k'gris uniga'hra uzrai. = "Maybe you will find another person to help you." Modifiers may be placed by themselves within a sentence; when they do so in a manner that the word does not modify any other word, it stands as an interjection. There is no Kilrathi equivalent for the word "well" when it is used in this manner; in Kilrathi renderings of Terran phrases that use "well" in this way, the usage is simply ignored. "So" when rendered as an interjection is konis (motive). Major prepositions in the language include: du = in / across / again / at / on (locative) / up / through / to / towards / dorsal talan = away / ventral / down / out (talan the functional opposite of du) erg = of* / about / among / between gara = greater than / better than / above / over inra = less than / below / deep / lower / under takh = equal / same / as / like / even ra = than / with (and rav = without) ras = by ta = for / because Prepositions form dependent clauses; they and their objects are always placed separately from other parts of sentences. For more on their usage, see the section on Syntax below. Prepositional phrases can consist of a single world if and only if the object of the phrase is a single word, for example: duka = "to blood" (du + ka) Erg is only used as "of" when it must be explicit; "of" may be indicated implicitly via glottal stops, as seen in cases of possession. Any noun or verb may be translated into an adjective or adverb form by applying: ''-s'' = modifier suffix This suffix may be used to form adjectives from nouns with the meaning "of or pertaining to" (English -ic), adjectives meaning typical or similar to (English -oish), adjectives from nouns or adverbs from adjectives in general (English -ly), adjectives meaning "having the quality of" from nouns or adjectives (English -y), or adjectives meaning "inclined to" from verbs (again English -y). The -s suffix may be added more than once if necessary; extra stress is applied when this occurs. Some examples include: ka = blood kas = bloody dyapava = stupid dyapavas = stupidly dyapava'hra = idiot / moron dyapava'hras = idiotic / moronic dyapava'hrass = idiotically / moronically su'hra = fool (lit. "contemptible person") su'hras = foolish su'hrass = foolishly For example: Ni'ha su'hra. = "You are a fool." Ni'h'asav ahrav ri'ajjsu'hras. = "I will not follow your foolish plan." Ni'dyak gathtalan su'hrass ga ri'hugath. = "You have given away all of your money foolishly." A final modifier occasionally found in the language is: ''-x'' = corrupted concept indicator. This affix has no equivalent function in English. Its purpose is to indicate a "corruption" of the basic concept, giving the base word a "darkened" meaning. The use of the corrupted concept appears at several points in the language. Known examples include: ka = blood xa = prey blood (weak blood) ki = good xi = evil ar / ahr = lead / leader (this term is generally also applied to concepts to denote deities) ax = devil hath = kill for food hax = cannibal / cannibalize lerk = drug / medicine lerx = poison gu = kill gux = murder wesh = hu + esh = "fast thing" wex = slave rash = wish / desire rax = lust ba / bha = to get / to take / convey / ferry xha = steal / theft du = in / across / again / at / on (locative) / up / through / to / towards / dorsal dux = against (this one is a special case, where as in English the "x" acts as a parasitic) vrash = to mate vrax = fuck All other occurrences of the corruptive affix within the language can generally be traced back to one of these base occurances. For example: kila'vrash = wife (kilav = female + vrash = to mate) kilavrax = prostitute (kilav = female + vrax = fuck) As has been previously noted, if it appears at the end of an idea, it shortens the preceding vowel and has a "ks" sound; at the beginning of an idea, it carries a "z" sound. It will replace any consonant sound it would otherwise come in direct contact with; if not, it is merely appended. Exclamations These expressions stand as sentences in their own right: hagai = "yes" (declarative affirmative, lit. "to be it") va = "not/no" (declarative negative) ek'nis = "Let's go!" (literally "we go") nisekga = "Hurry up!" (literally "go much speed") h'asnai = "I will" (lit. "will I") h'asnav = "I refuse" (lit. "will I not") ki = "Good" (used as an expression of praise/satifaction) kithrak = "Excellent" (used as an expression of intense satifaction) aki = Well done! (endorsement of an achievement, a clipping of ri'ak aki = "You did well"). hi'i = Hello (expression of greeting) walhi = Greetings. (literally "greeting of a thing that does a thing"; usually used when important information is forthcoming.) niski = "Farewell." (expression of departure; literally "go good") gatak = "Done!" (expression of completion of a task) aj'k = "Ready!" (a clipping of ni'ha krikajj'k = "I am prepared.", an expression of a state of preparation) aiy = "So!" (expression of understanding, realization, invention or recognition - lit. "to see"). Curse words phrases are also included as exclamatory expressions in their own right. Known Kilrathi examples are: har = "shit/feces" j'ak = "piss" (literally "yellow water" - also the source of the epithet jaka'in = "little pisser") vrax = "fuck" vraxar = "fuck me" (lit. "fuck penis"; ar is a shortened form of paktar = "penis") aviar = "cunt" (a clipped form of kilaviar, lit. "female's first") lashki = "cunt" (a clipped form of lanshiki, lit. "good hole") barayu'a'ar = "cocksucker" (lit. "sucker of penis", using the shortened form of paktar once again) vraxa'nah = "mother fucker" (lit. "fucker of mother") vih'ks = "tits/breasts" (a clipped form of kilavi h'ks, lit. "female's six") yansh = "asshole" (a clipping of k'yulanshi, literally "rump hole") sharvath = "don't eat my cock" (sha+''ar''+''va''+''hath'', lit. "enemy of penis no kill (for food)") kass'richak = "quit jacking off" (lit. "bloodily + you + strike", meaning "you're striking yourself bloody") rha'rhi = "with your" (this one is still being researched; the object of the phrase is something foul enough that no Kilrathi has so far been willing to discuss it.") Annoyance and anger is commonly expressed via snarling, with the volume and length of the snarl proportional to the degree of annoyance. Names and Address The field of Kilrathi onomastics has turned out to be far more complex than what was originally thought by most Kilrathi socio-anthropologists working within the Confederation. This has been due to the fact that prior to the signing of the Treaty of Kobar-Yagar, most Kilrathi encountered by Terrankind utilized a "war name" (husiv). War names serve two main practical purposes in Kilrathi. First, they vastly shorten the length of time it takes to properly address an individual. Second and most importantly, it is meant to serve as a signal to a kil's adversaries: if you cause them trouble, the "clan" with which they have associated themselves will collectively serve retribution for it. A kil's social status could often be discerned by what they choose to utilize for their war name - a kil whose war name utilizes the name of a Great Clan is more important than one who utilizes the name of their home planet for instance, much more so than one who utilizes the name of their home town or region, and much, much, much more so than one who merely utilizes the name of their family (in most cases). Kilrathi war names utilize the following structure, familiar to most who have any experience with Kilrathi culture: GIVEN NAME (honorific) CLAN (for members of the Thrak'hra caste) GIVEN NAME CLAN (for low-ranking Thrak'hra and Kilrah'hra castes) Notable examples of users of this system include Ralgha nar Hhallas, Dakhath nar Sihkag, and Bakhtosh nar Kiranka. Noteworthy Kilrathi that did not use the nar honorific specifically include Murragh Cakg dai Nokthtak and Ragark lak Haka (it is of additional note that Ragark regularly utilized his family name instead of his given name, Ukar - further study on the cultural significance of this phenomenon is ongoing). Noteworthy Kilrathi that did not utilize any honorific include Najji Ragitagha and Dawx Jhorrad. The full Kilrathi naming system in actuality utilizes a method somewhat similar to the Arabic naming system on Earth. A series of eight honorifics may be applied to a Kilrathi's name: jaq = to come / spring from ko = job / profession lan = place / location hrai = family dai = house laq = master lak = bloodline nar = clan These honorifics have been placed in order from least to most honorable in Kilrathi society. They appear in a given order, always following this struture: NAME FAMILY dai HOUSE ko JOB-or-''laq'' MASTERY lan PLACE OF BIRTH jaq ILLEGITIMACY-or-''lak'' BLOODLINE nar CLAN Jaq is the least honorable of the Kilrathi honorifics, used to indicate someone of illegitimate birth (i.e. someone whose biological father was not their birth mother's lair-mate at the time of their birth). Though the lowest-ranked honorific, a few Kilrathi will still choose to utilize it; usually this is done when their biological father is someone of high rank or note. Commoners may utilize the jaq honorific in their war name. Known examples of users include Nerrag jaq Rhang. Ko is used to indicate a Kilrathi's current profession. Since this is based upon an individual Kil's current circumstances, it has the potential to change many times over the course of their lifetime. Commoners may utilize the ko honorific, and indeed they are apt to do so if they are some kind of position of authority (such as a merchant or prey animal herder). Known examples of users of this honorific include Naghrah ko Lannis, chief engineer aboard KIS Karga during that ship's final action as an Imperial warship over Baka Kar. Lan is used as a locative. Like ko, it has the potential to change over the course of a Kilrathi's life, though changes to it are not nearly as common. Most Kilrathi choose to use their place of birth for this honorific, and they may be as localized as they wish when they do so - lan covers locations as general as a planet or star system as well as locations as specific as an individual house or street name. Lan is the most commonly used war name honorific, so much so that it common to replace it with nar (though technically this is wildly incorrect). Lan is generally the highest level honorific a commoner may use in polite society under normal circumstances. Noted users of the lan honorific include Ghellen lan Dorv and Jorkad lan Mraal. Dai translates roughly as "of the house", and is generally the lowest ranked honorific used exclusively by Thrak'hra. The name applied here is usually the name of the eldest living male ancestor of the kil at the time of their birth. A few Kilrathi families (such as the family dai Nokthtak) choose to utilize the name of a famous or noteworthy ancestor, though that is more properly used with the lak honorific. Dai may also be used as the family name; this occurs when the kil has no living male ancestors at the time of their birth. Largka Cakg dai Nokhtak, his nephew Murragh, and Ukar dai Ragark lak Haka are all noted users of the dai honorific. A closely related honorific to dai is hrai, utilized only by retainers of Thrak'hra. Its use automatically signals that the kil using is is a retainer, and must be immediately followed by the war name of their leige lord. To utilize it under any other circumstances or with any other name is considered a death-worthy insult to not just the kil in question, but to the kil whose name is referenced. A retainer may have a war name or even a full name of their own that does not utilize the hrai honorific, but they are never addressed by it - only high ranking retainers such as cheedyachee may ever utilize a war name of their own, and then only at the dispensation of their master (Melek nar Kiranka, cheedyachee to the late Prince Thrakhath, was one such retainer). While technically the hrai and dai honorifics are equal to one another socially, the hrai honorific carries with it ever so slightly less honor, due to the fact that it automatically indicates a servant. Notable users of the hrai honorific include Kirha hrai Ralgha nar Hhallas. Laq is used specifically for those who are considered masters of their craft (e.g. laq qith'rak = "master of blades" - a close Terran equivalent would be the Japanese term '''kensei); in that sense it is a special form of ko. It takes special dispensation from the Emperor for any kil, regardless of their station, to acheive laq status, and once it has been obtained it may never be rescinded. It is considered demeaning and direspectful towards the Emperor for a kil, once they have obtained laq status, to utilize their ko honorific at all. For a Kilrah'hra to achieve laq status is virtually unheard of, though it can be done in theory. Lak denotes kinship to a particularly noteworthy ancestor along a direct bloodline (compare lak to lakh = ancestors). It is related to dai, with the exception that the ancestor referred to need not necessarily be alive at the time of the kil's birth. In general, lak honorifics show direct relation to a great hero, someone recognized throughout the Empire for the deeds they accomplished during their lifetime. This includes the blood descendants of all taguari, kabaki and tarkhani, and a few Kilrathi that committed zu'kara rather than allow themselves to suffer dishonor. There is a great deal of prestige tied into the lak honorific. As with laq, it is virtually unheard of for a Kilrah'hra to be granted the right to use lak in their surname. Lak automatically overrides dai; it is considered demeaning to utilize the dai honorific by itself when one has the right to use lak and insulting if another refers to them by the dai honorific. Notable users of the lak honorific include Ukar dai Ragark lak Haka. The final honorific is nar, which is used to show affiliation with one of the eight Great Clans of Kilrah. Nar is utilized by direct members of the Great Clan itself as well as by the Kilrah'hra who dwell upon the land that clan claims as its own. Kilrah'hra may never used the nar'' honorific as part of their war name; to do so is considered disrespectful and presumptuous, and will result in a knife in the gut to any commoner attempting to employ it. It does remain part of the full name of Kilrah'hra, mainly for official purposes such as tax collection and census counts. Thrak'hra who are not part of the leading house of the clan may use nar if allowed to do so by the clan's baron, while members of the lead house may use the honorific freely and with authority. Again, most Kilrathi will substitute nar for lan; so long as the name of a Great Clan does not follow it or as long as they have permission to do so, it is socially acceptable for them to do this. Virtually every Kilrathi known to the Confederation includes nar as part of their war name; only a relative few employ it with the name of a Great Clan. Kilrathi are reluctant to reveal their full names to outsiders and examples of their usage are rare in the few surviving records, but a few examples do exist. One noteworthy example is the full name of Prince Thrakhath (otherwise known as Thrakhath nar Kiranka): Kal Thrakhath B'Naj dai Joor'rad lan Kilrah lak Ragnith nar Kiranka The application of the honorifics is pretty clear in this case. Kal has the standard meaning of "lord", appropriate for any member of the Thrak'hra caste, let alone the Crown Prince. B'Naj indicates the family Redclaw, to which the royal house of Kilrah was known to belong. dai Joor'rad, the house of Joor'rad, is a direct reference to Thrakhath's grandfather, the late Kilrathi Emperor. lan Kilrah indicates that Thrakhath was born on Kilrah; this could just as easily have been lan Daithrak'Ragnith to indicate his birth in the Imperial Palace, but the reminder of his royal heritage comes with the next honorific, lak Ragnith (from the bloodline of the Emperors) - an honorific employed by any rightful member of the Imperial House. And as the lead house of the Kiranka clan, Thrakhath has a natural right to utilize his clan honorific, nar Kiranka. Another one found in the records is that of Ralgha nar Hhallas: Kal Ralgha Cakg ko Shintahr lan Hhallas nar Kiranka One of the surprises found in the Lord Ralgha's full name was the presence of the family name Cakg, suggesting he was of close relation to Murragh dai Nohtahk; the absence of the house name is not understood at this time. ko Shintahr of course refers to his position as Commanding Officer of KIS Ras Nik'hra at the time this entry was recorded. lan Hhallas indicates his homeworld of Hhallas, and nar Kiranka is the clan to which he belonged. It should be noted that at least one member of the Kilrathi translation team working with the CCCR has taken an interest in Terran onomastics and toponomics, and has been producing Kilrathi full name versions of noteworty Terrans. For example: K'sivki dai Dahargpaka laq lede'a lan Brajakh Lanshik lak Darakha nar Tha'hrork = Geoffrey Chaucer Nharga dai Brajakh Lanshik ko Salerag'nitha laq Lethraka lan Thavargi nar Bhaki'Lani erg Tharag'nithjhak = Abraham Lincoln Knav'skabak Aknis dai Dara'irga laq Ledeleshki'a lan Akaiy nar Bhaki'lani erg Tharag'nithjhak = Bob Dylan Kal Ragnithorguk dai Aiyek ko Ledelshki'a lan Brajakh Lanshik nar Tha'Hrork = Sir Arthur Sullivan As is true in Terran cultures, Kilrathi names have some underlying meaning, though as previously mentioned in this document, many Kilrathi personal names are largely cultural in origin and their exact meaning is not well understood as yet. That said, a few names can be readily translated, such as: Dakhath = death stroke (lit. "killing blow for food") Thrakhath = great kill (lit. "ultimate kill for food") Ralgha = big destroyer Kirha = young is Ukar = first prey Najji = fire claw For everyday address, Kilrathi utilize four main terms: lin (for addressing a Kilrah'hra younger than one's self), laq (for addressing a Kilrah'hra older than one's self), kir (for junior Thrak'hra) and kal (for senior Thrak'hra). It is not uncommon to tack on ''-av'' to a term if the addressee is female, though this is not necessary due to gender neutrality of the language (note that while not adding ''-av'' when addressing a female will cause no difficulty, adding it when the addressee is male can be fatal). If one is uncertain of their standing in relation to another Kilrathi, the use of kal is strongly advised; addressing an inferior with a title above their station will likely just result in embarassment. Addressing a superior with a title below their station, as in most historical Terran civilizations, is considered a major insult. As in Terran cultures, it is common to see the addition of the ni'-'' possesive prefix ("my") when addressing a superior: ''Jaq lanma, laq. = "Come here, master." Hagai, ni'kir. = "Yes, my young (lord)" For one's fellows, hraki is commonly used. It is proper to address a Kilrathi by their proper name only when addressing an inferior, a close friend or members of one's family. Syntax Kilrathi syntax is a confusing subject, largely due to the evolution of the language over time. Early versions of the language utilized a basic sentence structure that is essentially backwards from modern forms and most of the words stood alone when they were used. Some specimens from the older forms still exist and are even used by the Kilrathi today, such as: Va ka garga ka naru ha garga = "Those not of the blood must have their blood spilt." The word by word translation of this sentence reads "Not blood they blood spill must they". The modern rendering of the phrase would be: Gar'hra ja'lhra'hav ergka hadya gar'ka naruk. = "Those (people) who are not of the blood must have their blood spilt." This modern rendering is never used even in trakthkh dai'B'nal, due to its cultural significance. Modern Kilrathi utilizes a basic independent clause structure of subject-verb-object, the same as what is found in most Terran languages. As has been seen in this document to this point, the joining together of portions of sentences is very common, and the ability to make a complete sentence from a single compound word exists. Ri'ha iv = "You are wrong." / "You are false." Ni'k'yu'dyakalk = "My ass hurts." (lit. "My buttocks has pain.") The only exception to this structure in the modern language occurs when the subject is a proper noun; in these cases, the structure is verb-object-subject. Any modifiers to a proper noun subject are placed ahead of the subject instead of following it; this is opposite of what is normal. Kir'kha n'ikh rakh k'har, Sharhi nar Hhallas. = "I, Sharhi nar Hhallas, swear to avenge my honor." Kokzu'kara ja'lesh gar'elk erg gu'gar'kal, ko'a Kirha. = "The servant Kirha performed zu'kara when he heard of the death of his lord." Occurrances of modifiers to a proper noun are exceptionally rare, but they do occur. The Sharhi nar Hhallas quote is actually an example of "middle Kilrathi", in that the verbs are not joined together and the abbreviated possessive form (i.e. ni'rakh = my honor) was not yet in general use, but it still serves as an example of the transposed proper noun subject structure still in use today. Simple compound sentences utilize two or more independent clauses joined by a conjunction: Ni'nisk du daithrak qu drak'hra'h'askav gathnai nisduda. = "I went to the palace but the guards would not let me go inside." Dornta'Terran'hra'da'kival maks siva'r'kgar. = The Terran pilot made a mistake and the warrior destroyed him. Should a shared subject or object exist between the two clauses, that portion of the clauses may be combined, as such: Bahka'bharugalga, ukgar maks maksgarakyo'i du gar'da. = The hunter caught the rugalga, ate it and hung the bones in his hall. As has been demonstrated, indirect objects are usually handled by a prepositional phrase: Korakha'dya uk du gar. = "The officer brings food to them." Wex'bhak qith'rak aq gar'jaq. = "The slave took the knife from their master." A subordinate clause that may be substituted with a pronoun is a noun clause. Noun clauses may be used as nouns in their own right, as a subject, predicate nominative, direct object, appositive, indirect object, or object of the preposition. When used as a subject, the trailing verb may still be appended to the final word in the phrase. In all other cases, all words within the phase are placed separately from all other words: Ni'ik ja'lhra lemas. = "I know who said that." Ja'lhrag'esh'dak maslerg'ha iv." = Whoever made that assertion is wrong." Ni'ik mas gar'ha lanma. = "I know that he is here." Relative clauses are translated into phrases starting with relative adverbs or relative pronouns - ja'lhra (who / whom), ja'lan (where), jal'ra (why), ja'lesh (when), ja'lra'i (whose) and most commonly mas (that / which). The clause acts as an adjective that answers such questions as "what kind?", "how many?" or "which one?", and subsequently it appears immediately after the noun or noun clause it modifies. A relative clause may break a subject from the trailing verb. Ni'aiykal ja'lhra hathkwex. = "I see the lord who killed (and ate) the slave." Kal ja'lhra hathkwex aiynai. = "The lord who killed (and ate) the slave sees me." Ni'aiykal ja'lhra gar'chak. = "I see the lord whom the slave struck." Kal ja'lhra gar'chak aiynai. = "The lord whom the slave struck sees me." Like all dependent clauses, relative clauses will contain a verb. It will also contain a subject unless it is a non-finite dependent clause. Similarly, adverbial clauses are dependent clauses that function as adverbs, answering questions of time, condition, purpose, reason, concession, place, comparison, result and manner. Since they are dependent clauses, they will contain their own subject (explicit or implied) and a predicate. If they appear immediately after the verb they are augmenting, they may cause a break between the verb and its direct object. Adverbial clauses may appear anywhere in a complex sentence. Ek'krakgar deshas gar'hak legathvi. = "We attacked them while they were negotiating." (Time clause) Desh ri'lewiv, ni'h'asgurai. = "If you say the wrong thing, I will kill you." (wiv = hu+''iv'' = thing + wrong) (Conditional clause) Sha'hrahr'rash drisheshins ta le. = "The enemy commander wishes to stop briefly for talking." (Purpose clause) Ni'qith'rak'ha gara r'ikh. = "My blade is bigger than yours." (Comparative clause; lit. "My blade is greater than yours.") Ta ri'ha gatagadyapava'hra, nai hahathrai." = Because you are a total idiot, I must kill (and eat) you." (Reason clause) Ja'lg'esh Terran'hra'chathk SKR Tarvakh, sivaThrakhath Rag'nithjhak'hak h'inabargdu du nak'Tara. = "Although the Terrans torpedoed KIS Tarvakh, Prince Thrakhath's warriors were able to push to Earth." (Concessional clause) Kilav'hav ahki ja'lan gar'ha = The female is not happy where she is. (Place clause) Ri'awi vesh takh ni'rashgar a'k. = "You never do things as I want them done." (Manner clause) Ni'krant'jaq'k ja'lga r'ink mas ni'dyakavwinhal qu nisektalan . = "My fighter became so damaged that I had no choice but to eject." (Result clause) Unlike English, the ommision of an introductory word to any subordinate clause is not allowed. This can cause problems when translating English phrases into trathkh dai'B'Nal if such a word has been ommitted in the English rendering. Interrogative statements are formed by a slight vocal inflection upwards, similar to the way they are typically formed in English. The main difference between English interrogatives and Kilrathi interrogatives is that there is no reversal of subject and noun as there is in English; it is only this vocal inflection that distinguishes statement from question. Ri'hadyapa. = You are serious. Ri'hadyapa? = Are you serious? Kilrathi interrogatives may also be signaled by use of an interrogative word at the beginning of the sentence. This question word typically serves as the sentence's subject, though not always: Ja'lhu'ha jaq du kai? = "What is coming toward us?" Ja'l ma'ak balan? = "How did this happen?" Ja'lesh ri'ak nisma? "When did you discover this?" Ja'lra rash'nakh h'rai? "Why (do you) wish the demise of your clan?" (note the missing pronouns, an indication of excitement.) Ja'lhra'hakilanbraj dar? = "Who is the second baseman?" Ja'lan'hadaihar? = "Where is the bathroom?" (lit. "Where is the shithouse?") Ja'lhu vrax?!?! = "What the fuck?!?!" Imperative forms generally feature an understood "you" subject as in English; as in English, this understood "you" is often omitted. Nobr'shi. = "Open the door." Nis gu ri'hra. = "Go kill yourself." Drishtuqugu!! = "Surrender or die!" (this is an older form, before the invention of the word trav'hra'nigath = to surrender.) When delivered as a response to another statement or to indicate excitement, the subject or object may be omitted from the sentence. Pronouns and their forms in particular are often ommitted, or other pronouns substituted: Drish ja'lan ri'ha. = Stay where you are. drish'kai! = Stay where you are!! Nis gu ri'hra. = "Go kill yourself." Nis gu!! = "Go kill yourself!!" There is no Kilrathi word for "please"; thus there is no distinction between a request and demand in the language. There is, however, a distinction between a demand and more stringent demand: Jachathi!! = "Fire the torpedoes!!" Ja'eshma chathi!! = Fire the torpedoes NOW!!" In Kilrathi renderings of Terran literature, the word "please" is commonly replaced with eshma, with this resultant meaning. Lexicon Tables Kilrathi to English English to Kilrathi Practical Kilrathi Maxims and Phrases '''My blood warms at the sight of thee Ni'ka'akh du aiy'rai. *This is a formal greeting. His blood flows well / His blood flows thick Gar'ka'akniski / Gar'ka'aknisarg *This is a common response when asked about another Kilrathi's close friend. May your talons be wet, and if fated not to return, may praise be sung in thy name H'in ri'najji'ha hafka, maks desh ri'hav nakhk jaqdu, h'in agon'ha gathleshkik du ni'hus. *This is a traditional and formal statement of farewell Steel against iron is not a testing Qith dux qithin'hav k'tothmo. Judge not thy enemy by the strength of his arm but rather by the cunning of his brain. Jaqwinhalav ri'sha rasarg erg gar'alde qu raslaqag erg gar'pa. No attack plan ever survives first contact with the enemy. Va kr'ajj'vu g'esh aliba ar ra sha'hra. Victory should not be counted until the blood of the prey is in one's mouth K'toth hav'ha mak eshdugu xa'ha du lanagkh uni'i. Always reinforce triumph, learn to back away from defeat. Arik'toth eshga, ig nistalan aqtoth. "Why have you broken radio silence"? Krajksh nai variksh h'hassrai? *An example of clipping due to excitement, this one is often (mistakenly) been reported to translate as "What is your status?" "Why do you wish the demise of your people"? Ja'lra rash'nakh h'rai? *This is used in the context of asking "Why are you helping the enemy?"; it is an example of clipping due to excitement. "Stay where you are!!" Krakh drish’kai rai h’ra *This one literally translates as "Dishonorably freeze (your) bloods, you shit persons!!"; again a clipping. For the glory of Kilrah, the Emperor and the Empire!! Ek'rah skabak erg Thrak'Kilrah maks Rag'nith!! Beyond the eyes of my enemy, I shall prepare for the day of his destruction. H'as aiy'hra n'hakh ri'kahri krikajj, nai korekh sha'yi. *This statement is of great cultural significance and follows ancient Kilrathi syntactic structure. Those not of the blood must have their blood spilt. Va ka garga ka naru ha garga. *This statement is of great cultural significance and follows ancient Kilrathi syntactic structure. A Sample of Phrases of Terran Origin Four thousand throats may be cut in one night by a running man with a knife. Yai'i kesok'h'ksokko'h'pokto h'in'ha shu du kn'esh uni ras kilamekh ra qith'rak. Only a fool fights inside a burning house. Su'hra'tu Anruni duda daiji. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold. K'har'hawukjik mas'ha gathkshgaga. *A similar Kilrathi saying is K'har'ha ukshmaksolchur = "Revenge is cold and rotted prey". You cannot loosen a man's tongue with weak drink. Ri'h'inav k'dymga'qithtrathkh'kil ra akgi. Today is a good day to die. Aiy'hra'ha esh'gaki gu. *This may also be translated as "Today is a good day to kill". Taunts Alien scum! Husutakav'hra!! Beg for mercy! Rathk'rakh ta har!! Bugs Bunny screws his mother!! Vrax gar'nah, Bugs Bunny!! *More literally, this is Vrax gar'nah, Shka'i Nak'tara'elalma'ga!! Claw against claw, you are no match for me! Najduxnaj, ri'hav takh ta nai!! The Confed ape dares to attack?! Ukarh'Bhakil dyafa kra?!?! Crawling worm! I am your better! Ortha'inamal'kor!! Ni'ha ri'gaga!! Darkness awaits you! Kn'a'drishtarai!! Death to all humans! Gu du ga Terran'hra!! Die, you furless freak! Gu, rai huk'rok'ya!! Disintegration would be too good for you! Jaqutavi'h'ask'ha kigara tarai!! Do not make this too easy for me, ape!! Dama va vargara tanai, ukarh!! Do you fear death human? Ri'a k'fagu, Terran'hra?! Feel my claws, enemy! Chodyapa ni'naji, sha'hra!! Fight, furless freak! Tu, huk'rok'ya!! Human, your life is at an end!! Terran'hra, ri'vuha du gu!! I can smell your fear! Ni'h'inol ri'k'fa! I shall eat your heart and spit it out, Terran!! Ni'h'asuk ri'kahr maks aqlanagkhgar talan, Terran'hra!!! I shall taste your heart and spit it out, Terran!! Ni'h'asahk ri'kahr maks aqlanagkhgar talan, Terran'hra!!! I shall eat your heart and shit it out, Terran!! Ni'h'asuk ri'kahr maks hargar talan, Terran'hra!!! I shall mount your bones in my hall!! Ni'h'aslan ri'yo'i duda ni'da!! *A few more perverse Kilrathi render this as Ni'h'asvrax ri'yo'i du ni'da!! I shall feast upon your entrails! Ni'h'asukthrak du ri'dalhar!! I shall feast upon your offspring!! Ni'h'asukthrak du ri'gari!! I shall smash your skull! Ni'h'aspanoth ri'yuyothrak!! I shall tear you apart! Ni'h'askurai dukutav!! I smell your fear! Ni'ol ri'k'fa!! I tire of your pathetic race! Ni'duls erg ri'hrak'rakh!! I will clean my claws on your corpse!! Ni'h'askut ni'naji du ri'chokut'k'vu!! I will kill you!! Ni'h'asgurai!! I will kill you, ape! Ni'h'asgurai, ukarh!! I will kill you, human! Ni'h'asgurai, Terran'hra!! I will lick your blood from my claws!! Ni'h'asdaktrathkh ri'ka aq ni'naji!! I will see your blood boil! Ni'h'asaiy ri'ka akdak!! I will toy with my prey! Ni'h'asdyaleki ra ni'uk!! Is this the best the apes can offer? Ma'hathrak mas ukarhi'h'ingath?!?! Kill him quickly!! Gugar eks!! My claws are sharper than yours!! Ni'naji'hakuvarg gara r'ikh!! No humans will survive!! Va Terran'hra'h'asvu!! Not much of a challenge are you?!?! Vaga erg k'tothmo, ri'ha?!?! Now I shall have blood! Ni'h'asdyaka eshma!! Now we claim blood in the name of Sivar! Ek'bhaka eshma du hus'Sivar!! Now you will die!! Ri'h'asgu eshma!! Pathetic wretch! K'rakh'hrak'rakh!! Show your claws, pathetic creature! D'aiy ri'naji, ork'rakh!! Taste death, fool! Ahkgu, su'hra!! Time to die, human!! Esh gu, Terran'hra!! Tremble, hairless ones! Korak'fa, k'yan'hra!! We shall destroy Terra!! Ek'h'as r'a nak'tara!!! We shall never be conquered! Ek'h'as'ha rath'k vesh!! We shall show no mercy!! Ek'h'asd'aiy va har!! What fun to watch Terrans implode in space!! Ja'lhu leki aiy Terran'hra dakekrgav du kn'ga!!! You are foolish to attack the Kilrathi!! Ri'hasu'hras kra'Kilrathi!!! You are mine! Ri'hanai!! You are no match for me! Ri'ha takhav tanai!! You are powerless, prey! Ri'ha k'arg, uk!! You cannot defeat the Drakhai!! Ri'h'inav k'tothDrakhai!! You fight like a stillborn kitten!! Ri'tu takh kirkilin k'vudujaq!! You fight no better than newborn cubs! Ri'tu vagara gari'vujaq!! You fly like the ape that you are!! Ri'do takhukarh mas ri'ha!! You pathetic descendant of monkeys!! Rai jaq'k'rakh'ukarhini !!! You shall be scattered to the solar winds!! Ri'h'as'ha nishukutavik du dakibhu!! You will die, foul creature! Ri'h'asgu, orut!!! You will not survive this battle, ape scum!! Ri'h'asav'vu matra, husu'ukarh!!! You will not survive this fight!! Ri'h'asav'vu matu!! Your blood shall be spilled into the void!! Ri'ka h'as'ha naruk du'kna!! Your death will be too easy!! Ri'gu h'as'ha varg'gara!! Your destruction will be a pleasure! R'ikh n'hakh ri'kahri h'as'ha leki!! Your doom is upon you! Ri'nakh'ha durai!! Oaths Oath of Service Kir'kha'ko My heart does not know fear, for I am a servant to Sivar. Ni’kahr'ik va k’fa, ta ni’ha ko'a du Sivar. My claws do not know shame, for I am a warrior of Kilrah. Ni’naji'ik va k’rakh, ta ni’ha siva'Kilrah. My Clan shall not be disgraced, for I service my hrai and lord. Ni’nar h’asav'ha k’rakhk, ta ni'ko ni'hraimakskal. With my tongue I offer fealty. Ra ni’trathkh ni’gathlaga. With my claws I unsheathe victory. Ra ni’naji nai k'haf k'toth. With my mane bowed I lie down. Ra ni'yaga korq ni'ul. And offer up my life for honor. Maks gath ni'vu ta rakh. The Warrior's Vow Kir'kha'siva Permit me to pledge you my service. Gathnai kir'kharai ni'ko. I offer you my claws and teeth, to rend your foes. Ni'gathrai ni'najimaksnagi, ku ri'sha'i. I offer you my mind and spirit, to do your bidding. Ni'gathrai ni'pamaksza, a ri'rash. I offer you my eyes and ears, to seek out your foes. Ni'gathrai ni'yi'imakselal, amstra ri'sha'i. And I offer you my throat, to slash, should ever I be found unworthy. Maks ni'gathrai ni'yai, dakekh, desh ni'ha'is g'esh k'rashs. The Lord's Favorable Response For the Warrior's Vow Leru'kal ta kir'kha'siva I accept your pledge of service, Ni'bhaki ri'kir'kha'ko, Your claws and teeth, Ri'najimaksnagi, Your mind and spirit, Ri'pamaksza, Your eyes and ears. Ri'yi'imakselal. May I never require to accept your throat, as long as you serve my hrai. H'in ni'rathrg vesh bhaki ri'yai, deshas ri'ko ni'hrai. Codices (Unknown): Honor shall flow to the Warrior who is true, to his Hrai, to his comrades, to his people, and to himself, for only the true warrior shall know the gods hereafter. Rakh h'asaknis duSiva ja'hra'ha he, du gar'hrai, du gar'hraki, du gar'hra, maks gar, ta anruni Sivahe h'asik ahri du vujhak. I 2:28:10: There is no such thing as a battle without honor, though it is possible to encounter an honorless foe. Hu'hahu va takh tra k'ra'k'rakh, ja'lg'esh gar'ha h'in'hal tu shak'rakh. I 4:22:10: No Warrior should fear honest labor, as no Warrior should shirk onerous duty. Va Siva'h'ask'k'fa kohe, takh va Siva'hask ha amgaq korakharg. I 6:34:14: Of all the weapons of the Warrior, it is the mind that elevates mere fighting to glorious Victory. Erg ga rani'Siva, gar'hapa mas agon tuvarg du k'tothskabak. I 10:14:64: Honor the heroic dead, for their deeds are worthy of remembrance. Agon k'vurakh, ta gar'ko'ha rashs erg sa. I 10:21:18: The brave Warrior is not without fear. He is a friend of his fear, embracing it, intimate with it, but never allowing it to overcome him. Sivafa'hav k'ra k'fa. Gar'hahraki erg gar'k'fa, alibagar, hras ragar, qu gathgar vesh du rathgar. I: 12:16:03: Vigilance is the Warrior’s salvation; inattention the Warrior’s most dangerous foe. Dyapaiy'ha vuz'Siva; k'dyapa shagthrak'Siva. II 3:18:12: Fortunate is the Warrior who meets Death in Battle; no true Warrior should die in bed with his claws sheathed. ' ''Siva'hamo ja'lhra isgu du tra; Va Sivahe'h'askgu duda wul ra najihaf. '''II 4:18:21: Among the pillars of victory, the first and greatest is the art of the unexpected, for it is by surprise that the Warrior achieves domination on the field of battle. Erg k'tothari, armaksthrak'ha ikbhakil k'rathrg, ta gar'ha ras k'rathrg mas Siva bhagatakrath du tr'thano. III 3:18:10: Rejoice in the victory today, but prepare for the conflict of tomorrow, for life is an eternal struggle. Agon du'k'toth aiy'hra, qu ajj ta tr'aiy'hrajhak, ta vu'ha tr'rageshga. III 7:12:05: Honor is a thing to be cherished, but no true Warrior will place his honor above his duty. Rakh'hahu br'kdyapa'k, qu va Sivahe'h'aslan gar'rakh gara gar'korakh. III 18:10:05: Victory must inevitably go to the Warrior whose desire for conquest is greater than his fear of death. K'toth hanis r'avraths du Siva ja'lra'i rash tarath'ha gara gar'k'fa'gu. IV 16:12:21: There is no dishonor in caution, so long as the careful Warrior avoids the pitfalls of cowardice. Hu'hav k'rakh du rodyapa, desh Sivadyapa'amgaq aggi'k'fa. IV 2:17:06: The true Warrior perseveres against any and all obstacles, and gains the greater glory for his efforts. Sivahe'asoth dux g'maksga k'tothmoli, maks bhaskabakga ta gar'ko'i. IV 4:18:31: Glory is the outward measure of the Warrior’s worth, but the knowledge of a duty fulfilled is the one true inward measure. Skabak'ha madudav'dyarashroSiva, qu ik'korakhbagataq'ha ma'ma'harahe uni. IV 18:35:03: Better Death with claws extended than Life without honor. Gu ra naji'k'haf'ha gara vu r'avrakh. V (Chapter unknown):Honor shall flow to the Warrior who does his duty, for his Clan shall earn glory by his deeds. Honor shall flow to the Warrior who meets death in battle, for his name shall be remembered. Honor shall flow to the Warrior who strikes down his foe, for he shall win victory for his people. Rakh'h'asaknis du Siva ja'lhra a gar'korakh, ta gar'nar'h'asbhaskabak rasgar'ko. Rakh'h'asaknis du Siva ja'lhra isgu du tra, ta gar'hus'h'as'ha sak. Rakh'h'asaknis du Siva ja'lhra toth gar'sha, ta gar'h'asbhak'toth ta gar'hra. V 2:18:38: Brave comrades are the Warrior’s most cherished gift. Hraki'ifa'ha hugath'br'kdyapathrak Siva'i. V 10:23:05: Fang and claw, sharp eyes and alert ears and the nose of a hunter, these are the tools of the Ideal Warrior, but they are as nothing without the spirit and heart of a fighter. Naggamaksnaj, yi'idyapamakselalidyapa maks ye'bakha, mai'ha vi'i'Sivathrak, qu gar'ha takh k'g'hu k'ra zamakskarh'kra'a. VI 16:33:17: There is no treachery greater than the betrayal of comrade against comrade. Hu'hav k'la gara k'la erg hrakimakshraki. VII 4:17:09: Consider the story of Karga the Hero, which tells of the rewards of honor and duty. Consider the story of Vorghath the Hunter, and reflect on the perils of complacence. Sa'lek'kor Karga Tarkhan, mas le erg hugathi'rakhmakskorakh. Sa'lek'lor Vorghath Bahka, maks sa du aggi'k'dyapa. VII 12:16:07: The true leader offers his Warriors in sacrifice only when there is no alternative; the true Warrior offers himself in sacrifice in the knowledge that only thus will the battle be won. ' ''Arhe'gath gar'siva'i dugaththrak anruni ja'lesh hu'ha k'winhal; Sivahe'gath gar'hra dugaththrak du'ik mas anruni madi h'asbalan'k'toth. '''IX 21:05:10: Never permit your enemy to learn your advantages, unless doing so can cause him to become fearful, so that he stumbles during the chase. Gath'ri'shi vesh ig ri'k'tothsa'ki'i, qu ma'h'indagar jaq k'fa, mas gar'amv'ek deshas nisgho. X (Chapter Unknown): Even in Death there can be Victory. Takh dugu k'toth h'in'ha. X 17:14:33: The gods expect that every kil shall perform his duty. Ahr'hra'rathrg mas ga kil'h'asa gar'korakh. Fables Lek'kor Karga Tarkhan (The Tale of Karga the Hero) The story is told of Xag’s mightiest general, Karga of the Ki’ra hrai, who was sent to conquer the stronghold of Dr’qtan. Lek'kor'ha leba erg Khantahrargthrak Xagi, Karga ''hrai Ki'ra, ja'lhra'ha'k snak rath brajakh Dr'qtan.'' Victory was assured from the moment they stormed its battlements. K'toth'ha'k grik aqesh gar'tugagak gar'brawi. A lone warrior came forth from Dr’qtan and personally challenged Karga to a duel. Sivanruni'jaq'k nisjha aqDr'qtan maks k'tothmokKarga hras du turakh. The warriors of Xag’s armies laughed and mocked the young warrior, but Karga agreed. Siva'i'anrasiv Xagi leki'ha'kmaksda'lekik kirsiva, qu Karg'bhakik. After a short but vicious battle, Karga emerged victorious, and Dr’qtan was burned as a warning to others who attempted to resist. Jha tr'eshinquso, Karga'jaqaiyk k'toths, maks Dr'qtan'ha'k jikthrak takh lerodyapa du takav'hra ja'lhra h'inkra. And so did Karga accrue the greater glory, for in allowing the young warrior to fight and die for his home, he was able to preserve the younger warrior’s honor, and the preservation of the honor of any so brave is the most honorable act any warrior can perform. Maks Karga'a'k bhaskabakga, ta ras gathkirsiva kramaksgu ta gar'dai, gar'ha'k h'in gathdra rakh'kirgasiva, maks gathdra erg rakh'g'faga'ha'korakhrakhthrak g'siva h'inko. Lek'kor Vorghath Bakha (The Tale of Vorghath the Hunter) The story is told of Vorghath the Hunter, from the days when mighty Barons ruled vast expanses, before the Empire. Lek'kor'ha leba erg Vorghath Bakha, aq esh'gai ja'lesh thrak'hrarg'dyathamangaga, eshchurRag'nith. As he set out upon the hunt, he espied a rugalga, and began to stalk it. Takh gar'nis du bak, gar'isrugalga maks nis stragar. However, the rugalga, for its slow wit, was very quick, and ran across the plains. Qu rugalga, ta gar'pav'ek, ha'k ekhgaga maks amekh du thavargi. Vorghath saw no need to hurry, as he was certain that he could catch the beast at any time, and was enjoying the stalk. Aiyk ha'ek va Vorghath, takh gar'ha'k gri mas gar'h'inbha'or du g'esh, maks gar'ha'k gathkistra. As the day grew long, Vorghath found himself beyond the hunting plains, in the rocky areas where the rugalga dwelt. Takh aiy'hra'jaqma'ga, is gar'hra korekh thavargibak Vorghath, du lani'oths ja'lan rugalga'da gar'vu. Tiring of the hunt, Vorghath lunged at his prey. Duls erg bak, jak du gar'uk Vorghath. As he did so, from the rocks, dozens of rugalga attacked Vorghath, their blunted teeth and hooves tearing into him, rending his flesh from the bone. Takh gar'a'k, aq othi, rugalga okiga kr'kVorghath, garnagk'kuvargmakspakoth'ku duda gar, ku gar'choaqyo. And so does the tale of Vorghath stand as a warning to those who become complacent while upon the hunt. Maks lek'kor'Vorghath'al'ork takh lerodyapa ta mai'hra ja'lhra jaq k'dyapa deshas bak. Prophecies EIGHTH AND NINTH PROPHECIES OF THE PRIESTESS KT'LAN LE'IKGAJHA'I ZO'ARMAKSVAR ERG KT'LAN ko KUTGA'HRA. EIGHTH PROPHECY LE'IKGAJHA ZO'AR There shall come a time when our faith will be tested, Hu'h'asjaqesh ja'lesh ek'la h'as'ha k'tothmok, When many will be misled by the selfish motives of a ruling Clan. Ja'lesh kili'ga'h'as'ha ahrxidi ras konis'hrax narag'nith. The Great Warrior, who has the heart of a Kilrathi but is not Kilrathi-born, comes to deliver justice to the wicked. Sivathrak, ja'lhra dyakahr'Kilrathi qu hav vujaq'k Kilrathi, jaq du dyakuthe'ha du xi'hra. Our people will be cleansed by the fire that burns in the heart of Kilrah herself and many will pay the price for the few. Ek'hra'h'as'ha kutk ras jiji'al duda kahrKilrah gar'hra maks kili'ga h'asgathrashro ras kili'in. NINTH PROPHECY LE'IKGAJHA VAR As our hearts are consumed in sacrifice, a sound of thunder will herald the beginning of a new age. Takh ek'kahr'ha jik du gaththrak, el'lekarhga'h'asda'ik nis'kiresh. Our Great Loss will bring with it dark enemies of our clan who will seek to feast on our bones and will, like the savage wind, spread to the four corners of the sky and all that is. Ek'toththrak'h'asdya rasgar sha'hrakar'ek'nar ja'lhra h'asamstra du ukthrak du ek'yo'i maks h'as, takh niskarhk'dyak, haf du yintakhlani'karh kes maks gamas'ha. But yet in this suffering, we must be strong, for Sivar will send another messenger who shall bring redemption to our race and fill us with the Warriors Spirit, and reunite us as a people. Qu h'inis machodyapakalk, kai ha'harg, ta Sivar h'asna dyale'a'uniga ja'lhra h'asdyavuz du ek'hra maks dakutkai ras Zaga, maks pukai takh hra. THE PROPHECY OF SIVAR (ALSO KNOWN AS THE PROPHECY OF THE KN'THRAK), FROM THE TOME OF SIVAR LE'IKGAJHA SIVAR aq KOCHIRTHI HU'IKGAGA KUTGAGA SIVAR There shall come a time when one who has the Heart of a Kilrathi, but is not Kilrathi born, shall rain cleansing fire down upon us. Hu'h'asjaqesh ja'lesh k'ik'hra ja'lhra'dya kahr'Kilrathi, qu hav vujaq'k'Kilrathi, h'asakarh jigakut dukai. And then the Kn’thrak, a time of great darkness, shall embrace us. Maks jha KN'THRAK, esh'karga, h'asalibakai. Death itself shall pour forth, obscuring the stars in a veil of darkness. Gar'hra h'asnarunisjha, Gu, hafbhu du huyinhaf'kar. Theirs is the claw that tears flesh from bone. Garga'ha naj mas kucho aqyo. Theirs is the poisoned fang. Garga'ha naggalerx. Their number shall render the universe barren and crush the breath from our Clans. Garga'mang h'asdakut'thrak shi maks panothdaks aq ek'nari. We shall be bathed in our own blood and rotted flesh shall be our fare. Ek'h'as'ha hafahq du ek'ka maks r'cholchur h'as'ha ek'ukmaksahk. With a deafening thunder shall the dark age begin! Ra lekarhgak'elthrak h'asnis eshkar!! ---- NEXT: Index PREVIOUS: 7.3: Commodity Tables TOP ---- Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns Category:Elegy